starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
}} 'LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy' é um jogo de computador de ação que mistura o universo da LEGO com o de Star Wars, lançado na esteira do sucesso da linha LEGO Star Wars. Desenvolvida pelas Lucas Arts e pela Traveller's Tales, foi lançada em 12 de Setembro de 2006 pela LEGO Interactive para as plataformas PC, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Cube, Game Boy Advanced e Xbox. Descrição ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é a seqüência do aclamado LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, um grande sucesso de vendas da LucasArts em 2005. LEGO Star Wars II combina toda a diversão e as infinitas possibilidades de personalização dos brinquedos LEGO com a história épica, os personagens únicos e a ação revolucionária dos filmes da trilogia original de Star Wars (Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca e Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi). Apresentando uma versão bem humorada da Trilogia Original, LEGO Star Wars II segue as ações da Aliança Rebelde em sua cruzada para derrubar o Império Galáctico e reconstruir a galáxia. Recrie seus momentos preferidos dos três filmes, da perseguição de Darth Vader à nave da princesa Leia ao confronto final na Estrela da Morte , e-se com ainda mais ação, quebra-cabeças e momentos cômicos que na primeira versão, características que tornaram o LEGO Star Wars original um dos jogos mais populares e premiados do ano de 2005. O jogo apresenta também muitas inovações de jogabilidade, permitindo que os personagens usem veículos e criaturas para explorar as fases. Graças ao estilo LEGO, agora também é possível misturar e combinar as diferentes partes dos mais de 50 personagens jogáveis para criar seus próprios heróis a partir das milhares de combinações possíveis. E utilizando jogos salvos do LEGO Star Wars original, é possível habilitar mais de 50 outros personagens no modo Free Play (Jogo Livre), totalizando mais de 100 personagens controláveis! Outras novidades incluem fases abertas para a exploração com veículos, a habilidade de trocar de veículos a qualquer momento no modo Free Play, novos ataques e movimentos específicos para cada personagem, veículos controláveis criados com mini-kits, um modo com nível de dificuldade adaptável opcional e muito mais. Esta nova versão permite ao jogador participar de aventuras como a perseguição da princesa Leia e o vilão Darth Vader ou o confronto final entre o herói Luke Skywalker e o Imperador Palpatine, nos ambientes dos primeiros filmes da saga Star Wars (em ordem de produção): *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' O jogo permite ainda personalizar cada personagem ou criatura com diversos elementos presentes, com a capacidade de entrar e sair de veículos. Por ser uma simulação de LEGO, o jogador pode misturar partes do corpo dos diferentes heróis do filme no mesmo boneco formando milhões de combinações a partir de cinqüenta modelos disponíveis e de outros cinqüenta que podem ser destravados no modo de jogo "Free Play". Entre estes destacam-se Mestre Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Princesa Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, Boba Fett, o Imperador , e os fantasmas de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Mestre Yoda. O jogo expande as possibilidades de diversão e criatividade que transformaram o LEGO Star Wars original em um grande sucesso, ambientando a ação desta vez durante os acontecimentos da Trilogia Original de Star Wars (Episódios IV, V e VI). Funcionalidades *Agora é possível criar e controlar seus próprios veículos (Landspeeders , AT-ST, Speeder Bikes e muitos outros) e montar em criaturas (dos Banthas dos desertos de Tatooine aos Tauntauns do gelado Hoth ) durante as fases nas superfícies de planetas. *Todos os personagens orgânicos, e não apenas aqueles que dominam a Força têm o poder de montar peças. *Destrave mais de 50 personagens jogáveis, de ícones culturais como Luke Leia e Darth Vader aos favoritos dos fãs como Greedo , os Jawas e os Guardas Gamorreanos . *Destrave até 54 outros personagens utilizando jogos salvos do LEGO Star Wars original. *Crie personagens únicos, como Yoda Kenobi e Lando Fortuna, entre milhões de outras possibilidades misturando e combinando as partes LEGO do corpo de todos os personagens jogáveis. *No modo Free Play, conheça uma nova versão da Trilogia Original através da possibilidade de levar qualquer personagem nos níveis na superfície de planetas e também de trocar de veículos a qualquer momento nas fases espaciais. Transforme Darth Sidious em um herói da Aliança Rebelde ou destrua a Estrela da Morte nos comandos de um Caça estelar TIE!! *Os ataques especiais dos personagens específicos incluem Chewbacca arrancando os braços de seus inimigos, o estrangulamento da Força de Darth Vader , o ataque de tapas da princesa Leia , os Relâmpagos da Força do Imperador e muitos outros. *Divirta-se com uma versão bem humorada da Trilogia Original que só o estilo LEGO pode proporcionar, incluindo representações cômicas de cenas e elementos clássicos dos filmes da série Star Wars. *Resolva uma grande variedade de enigmas que incentivam a criatividade através do uso de trabalho em equipe e da montagem de itens essenciais, possíveis apenas em uma galáxia Lego muito, muito distante. *A opção de dificuldade adaptável possibilita uma jogabilidade ainda mais desafiadora para os jogadores com habilidades de Mestres Jedi . Quanto mais habilidoso o jogador, mais difícil o jogo se torna. *A opção de jogo cooperativo incentiva o trabalho em equipe de uma forma divertida e oferece ainda um novo modo de câmera para uma experiência de jogo ainda melhor. *É possível adquirir extras no jogo para facilitá-lo, como Invencibilidade e Detector de Minikits, conseguindo "power bricks", peças de LEGO vermelhas que liberam os extras. Há também os "Gold Bricks", que podem ser usados para abrir portas secretas no "Cantina do Espaçoporto de Chalmun" (Mos Eisley Cantina), como a de LEGO City. E há os "Minikits", conjuntos de peças que montam naves, usadas nos bônus. Existem dez minikits em cada fase. *É possível fazer missoes para Jabba o Hutt como um caçador de recompenças sendo liderado por Boba Fett, usando também IG-88, Greedo, Bossk, Dengar e 4-LOM! Recepção A crítica especializada elogiou os gráficos 3D, a trilha sonora, a jogabilidade e os modos de jogo que o fizeram bem recebido por jogadores de todas faixas etárias. Requisitos mínimos *Windows 2000/XP *Computador 100% compatível com o DirectX 9.0c *Pentium III ou AMD Athlon de 1.0 GHz, ou superior (recomendado Pentium 4 ou AMD Athlon de 2.4 GHz ou mais rápido) *256 MB de RAM ou superior (recomendado 512 MB) *2.0 GB de espaço livre no disco rígido. Recomendamos que você tenha 500 MB de espaço livre adicional disponível após a instalação *Placa de vídeo 3D de 32 MB com capacidade Vertex Shader e Pixel Shader usando um dos chipsets ao lado *Placa de Som 100% compatível com o DirectX 9.0c *CD-ROM de 8x velocidades ou mais rápido *Teclado e mouse (recomendados: Joystick ou gamepad) CHIPSETS SUPORTADOS Família ATI Radeon 8500/9000/9200; Família ATI Radeon 9500/9600/9700/9800; Família ATI Radeon X300/X600/X700/X800; Família ATI Radeon X1300/X1600/X1800/X1900; Família NVIDIA GeForce3; Família NVIDIA GeForce4; Família NVIDIA GeForce FX; Família NVIDIA GeForce 6; Família NVIDIA GeForce 7 NOTA: é possível que DirectX solicite os drivers "mais recentes" para o seu hardware. História Primeira fase: Secret Plans Você começa com a Princesa Leia , Capitão Antillese um "amigo rebelde".Sua missão é tirar R2-D2 e C-3PO do Tantive IV para acessarem o módulo de fuga para Tatooine Segunda fase: Through The Jundland Wastes Você joga com Luke Skywalker , Ben Kenobi ,C-3PO e R2-D2.Sua missão é ir até o sandcrawler dos Jawa(s) resgatar R2-D2 e C-3PO e depois ir a casa de Ben Kenobi ler a mensagem de R2. Terceira fase: Mos Eisley Spaceport Você joga com Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Han Solo e Chewbacca. Depois de achá-los, o jogador vai até Mos Eisley para ir à cantina onde conhece Han Solo.Depois, vai até o hangar e derrota o espião imperial e os Sandtroopers, saindo de Tatooine na Millenium Falcon. Quarta fase: Rescue The Princess Chegando na Estrela da Morte, encontre o caminho para resgatar a princesa.Você joga com Luke Skywalker , Ben Kenobi , C-3PO , R2-D2 , Han Solo e Chewbacca . Entre na Estrela da Morte , localize a princesa e resgate-a de sua cela. Quinta fase: Death Star Escape Você joga com Luke , Leia Organa , Leia e Chewbacca . Você tem que ir para a Millennium Falcon para sair da Estrela da Morte. Sexta fase: Rebel Attack Você joga com uma X-Wing e um Y-Wing .Você tem que destruir a Estrela da Morte, pegando Torpedos de Prótons e escapando do temível Darth Vaderthumb|Vader e seus pilotos tentando destruir o X-Wing do Luke Skywalker na vala da Estrela da Morte Vídeo final Esse vídeo mostra Luke , Han SoloLegends:Hane Chewbacca recebendo uma medalha da Princesa Leia pela destruição da Estrela da Morte. Primeira: Hoth Battle Você joga com um Snowspeeder. Sua missão é proteger o gerador de escudo dos AT-ATs e forças Imperiais. Segunda fase: Escape From Echo Base Você controla Han Solo, Princesa Leia, C-3PO e Chewbacca.Com a invasão imperial, escape da Base Eco e fuja para entrar na Millenium Falcon. Terceira fase: Falcon Flight Você controla a Millenium Falcon e um X-Wing .Sua missão é chegar ao Destroier Imperial atraz de um asteroide gigannte. Quarta fase: Dagobah Você controla Luke , R2-D2 e Mestre Yoda. Você está em Dagobah e Luke aprende seus poderes Jedi e enfrenta Darth Vader,depois Yoda tira a X-Wing do Luke do logo em Dagobah . Quinta fase: Cloud City Trap thumb|270px|Luke confronta Darth Vader Você controla Luke e R2-D2 . Você está na Cidade das Nuvens para achar seus amigos, mas encontra Darth Vader .Duele com ele e descubra a verdade sobre o pai de Luke... Sexta fase: Betrayal Over Bespin Você controla Lando Calrissian, Princesa Leia , Chewbacca , C-3PO e R2-D2.Siga Boba Fett até a Escravo I pelos corredores da Cidade das Nuvens cheios de Stormtroopers, depois ir para Millenium Falcon e sair da Cidade das Nuvens Vídeo final Nesse vídeo mostra Luke recebendo sua mão robótica e Lando e Chewbacca saindo com a ''Millennium Falco''n. Primeira fase: Jabba's Palace Você controla Princesa Leia, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 e C-3PO. Você entra no palácio de Jabba para resgatar Han Solo. Segunda fase: Great Pit of Carkoon Nessa fase você controla Lando Calrissian, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO e a Leia Organa Solo|Leia]]. Você tem que escapar do Jabba. Terceira fase: Speeder Showdown Você controla Luke e a Princesa Leia. Você está na lua de Endor e tem que destruir os geradores para liberar a passagem, e destruir a plataforma imperial. Quarta fase: The Battle of Endor Você controlaHan, Leia, Chewbacca,Wicket W. Warrick, R2-D2 e C-3PO. Você tem que entrar na base do Império Galáctico que controla o escudo da Estrela da Morte II e destruí-la. Quinta fase: Jedi Destiny Você pode controlar Luke Skywalker e Darth Vader. Você tem que matar o Imperador. Sexta fase: Into The Death Star O Jogador controla a Millennium Falcon e um X-Wing. Você tem que entrar dentro da segunda Estrela da Morte e destruí-la. Vídeo final Esse vídeo mostra Luke cremando Anakin Skywalker e o espírito da Força de Skywalker, seguido da comemoração dos Ewoks com a destruição do império. No final do jogo, os espíritos da Força acenando para Luke, onde Leia chega chamando Luke, e assim terminando com o jogo. Personagens do jogo *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Chewbacca *Han Solo *Darth Sidious/Palpatine *Guarda Gamorreano *Jabba Desilijic Tiure(não jogavel) *Bib Fortuna *Dengar *Boba Fett *Stormtrooper *Ben Kenobi *Yoda *Leia *Guarda Bespin *Lobot *Ponda(Não jogável) *Lando Calrissian *Nomaw Nadon (não jogavel) *4-LOM *IG-88 *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jawas *Rebeldes *Comandante imperial *Grand Moff *Capitão Antilles *Urgonauta *Wicket *Ewoks *Greedo *detective jhon Códigos de desbloqueio Personagens * BEN917: Espírito da Força do Mestre Jedi Ben Kenobi * WTY721: Bib Fortuna * HLP221: Caçador de recompensas Boba Fett * VHY832: Guarda de Bespin * TTT289: Ewok * YZF999: Guarda Gamorreano * BNC332: Estrela da Morte Trooper * UCK868: Stormtrooper com roupa de praia * SMG219: Wilhuff Tarkin (Grand Moff Tarkin) * NFX582: Droide de energia GNK * NAH118: Greedo * YWM840: Han Solo (Hoth) * NXL973: Droide Assasino IG-88B * MMM111: Guarda Real do Imperador (Guarda Imperial) * BBV889: Oficial Imperial * CVT125: Espião Imperial (Garindan) * JAW499: Jawa * UUB319: Lobot * CYG336: Piloto Rebelde * EKU849: Soldado Rebelde de Hoth * YDV451: Sandtrooper * GBU888: Skiff Guarda * NYU989: Snowtrooper * PTR345: Stormtrooper Clássico * HHY382: Imperador Galáctico Palpatine * PEJ821: Tusken (Povo da Areia) * UGN694: Ugnaught * NNZ316: Piloto do Caça Estelar TIE Naves * QYA828: Interceptador TIE * HDY739: Caça Estelar TIE Links externos * Página oficial do jogo. * Links para versão demo do jogo * Página oficial do jogo para Pc * *Official site *Blog of Wicket the Ewok, who shares many scoops on the game *TheForce.net article *GameSpot *Official LucasArts press release *Lego Star Wars 2 Cheats - PS2 *MyCheats.com Game Tips *IGN Walkthrough *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy on MobyGames * * Categoria:Jogos de Lego Categoria:Artigos não canônicos Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2006